<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unholy Children by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008428">Unholy Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Corruption, MomDom, Size Difference, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of heroes try to fell a vampiric matron, only to realize how utterly outclassed they really are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unholy Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My, my, my. What an adorable pair you two are.”</p><p>The voice echoing through the massive throne room belonged to one powerful vampiress. Countess Aurelia. A woman who had struck fear into the hearts of the country. It all happened so fast too. One day peace was filling every nook and cranny of this beautiful land, and the next she appeared and brought death and despair with her, all to the tune of her beautiful and haunting smile.</p><p>It was because of her influence that several tried to assault her home. Though they never returned, seemingly being used to empower her hordes. Whether as part of her troops, or something else unspeakable.</p><p>Her latest challengers, the ones that would dare raise their blade against the immortal woman, were a pair that seemed closer than the others she had faced. Whether it was because of the determination clearly written on their faces, or because of the way they held each others’ hands…</p><p>Oh, she simply couldn’t wait.</p><p>“Stay behind me, Olivier.” Said the girl wearing a thick suit of armor, designed to keep her covered against any kind of attack that the undead hordes might try to pull off. Combine that with her honestly impressively huge Zweihander, and she was a force to be reckoned with. No wonder she had managed to get all the way in here.</p><p>The boy known as Olivier nodded, wisely hiding behind the heavily armored girl as he started pouring his inner energy into the tip of his cross-shaped staff. A cleric, no doubt. How utterly adorable, trying to use holy magic on somebody like her.</p><p>“It’s almost ready, Lisa. When you get close, I’ll bless your blade so you can smite her and cleave her through at the same time..!” Olivier cried out, the shining energy at the tip of his staff brightening. It was time that they ended the reign of terror the vampiress cast upon their land!</p><p>Aurelia merely smiled as she watched the knightess dash towards her. Initially slow, yet speeding up thanks to building momentum and a sneaky blessing from the cleric. If this was her first fight against humanity, they might have just caught her off guard…</p><p>“NOW!” Lisa cried out, as she felt the energies pulsing into her blade. Without waiting a second more, she swung that oversized blade, seemingly slashing straight through the red-clad woman…</p><p>Only for her dress to be the only thing to fall to the floor. Partly covered in cinders, seemingly the result of the vampiress being reduced to nothing but ashes.</p><p>“We did it… We did it!” Olivier cried from the far back, cheering as the holy energies faded from both his staff and the blade he had been blessing.</p><p>And yet, something didn’t feel right. It felt like the two had been played for fools. Like there was something obvious that they had been missing…</p><p>Lisa stabbed her blade into the floor as she grabbed that dress, opening her helmet to get a better look at the fabric and examine what exactly had happened to it.</p><p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>The voice that echoed through her head sent several shivers down her spine, only for a soft and comforting sensation to wrap its way around her. Something that she had only felt in her youth, something she missed oh-so-much…</p><p>“L-Lisa! LISA!” The cleric cried out as he tried to run towards her, but it was already far too late. They had fallen for her trick…</p><p>Kneeling on the ground behind the knight was that blonde-haired and crimson-eyed woman that had terrorized their people. Her body may not be clad in red any longer, but that did not diminish the sheer potency her appeal had. Her hips, her breasts, everything was matured to utmost perfection. Her deadliest weapon was not her teeth nor her arms or her inhuman strength.</p><p>It was her charm. The very same charm that was now directly pouring into Lisa, thanks to her head having ended up in between the breasts of that wicked woman. Such a soft spot to be trapped…</p><p>“P-Purify!” Olivier cried out as he cast one of his blessings on the armor, trying to save his dear friend. Just for a little bit, until she had the strength to defeat the foe that had caused them such pain..!</p><p>Aurelia giggled as the holy energy tickled against her body. Well, tickled would be an understatement. If she didn’t focus her own unholy powers on her body to keep her from burning up then and there, she’d probably be scarred thanks to how much of her touched the armored girl.</p><p>“Such a cute boy you’ve got at your side. Doing the best he can. Supporting you all this time. I’m a little jealous.” She mused as she squeezed her arms around the armored girl, tightening her grip as her body grew warmer from her body reacting to the holy aura it gave off. “Have you been rewarding him properly? Doing what any good girl would do?”</p><p>Lisa struggled within her grasp, her body quickly growing red thanks to the warmth within her box of an armor. “Let me go this instant..! Foul creature..!” The venom that left her mouth was anything but pleasant to listen to. But those were her honest feelings. Especially since the vampire had taken away everyone she loved..!</p><p>“Sssssh…” Aurelia hushed her victim as she put a single finger over her lips, silencing her and carefully pouring a bit of her unholy energies into her body itself. “I’m not as foul as you imagine. I can be quite pleasant, even. All you need to do is trust me a little. Then I can show you everything you’d ever want.”</p><p>The naked vampire smiled wide as she noticed that the girl’s struggles died down bit by bit. Her magic was doing great work already.</p><p>“...E-Everything?” Lisa’s bright blue heroic eyes were slowly turning crimson, as the warmth and the magic within her melded together and put her underneath the tall countess’ spell. She was now in her sway, waiting to be plucked from the garden of humanity.</p><p>This was bad. Olivier could see that very clear. Unfortunately, keeping up the blessing on that armor was difficult. It drained his reserves like nothing else. The only thing he could do was watch…</p><p>“What’s the matter, little one? Is that frustration I see on your face?”</p><p>His body froze as he looked up, only to see an almost identical copy of the woman that had captured his friend. He hadn’t even heard about the countess having a twin, and yet…</p><p>The other Aurelia smiled as she kneeled down and pulled him into a hug, her cheek rubbing up against his. “So frustrated. So frightened. But it’s okay. You’re just like all the other lost souls that tried to do me in. And like all of them…”</p><p>“You’ll be part of my family soon enough.” Both of the vampires spoke in unison. They weren’t just twins. They were both the same woman, and now neither of them could escape from her.</p><p>Lisa didn’t struggle any longer. The idea of being with somebody like her, somebody so warm and so alluring, was enough to make her completely melt. To the point where she didn’t notice that her armor fell off, revealing her long blonde hair and adorably muscled and almost amazonian body, ready to be teased by the older woman.</p><p>Olivier wasn’t much better, as he quickly got pelted in kiss after kiss by the other version of the vampire. Every kiss made a park on his body, causing his arousal to heighten and his mind to turn into more of a spaghetti-like mess. Even if he had managed to succeed in his own training and heightened his attunement with the holy arts, this would’ve still made him melt. And that melting made it even harder for his own robes to stay on, letting them fall to the ground before revealing his feminine form and the short blonde locks hanging off his head.</p><p>“So cute, the two of you. Falling down and melting away after a few kisses from your new Mommy.” Aurelia giggled into their respective ears, her breasts wrapping around them and pulling them ever closer to her tender, yet cold and malicious heart.</p><p>They should be struggling. And yet, the more warmth and love she showered them in, the less they cared. Because it felt so fantastic. They couldn’t wish for anything else in the world, just to be with her.</p><p>“If only one of you had put up a struggle. I would’ve loved to see the faces on the two of you, once one of you had become my child. The way that you humans desperately try to keep your own kin safe, only to fear them once they change. It’s sad.” The countess bemoaned the humans’ own survival-focused behavior, before lifting the two youths into the air and looking deep into their eyes.</p><p>Lisa had fallen the hardest out of the two, at least if you just looked at her. She was drooling. Not just above, but below. Her eyes had turned fully crimson, and her body was smoothening bit by bit. The magic that she had been infested with, intended to eat away at a person’s humanity, had done a great job. All of the muscle that had faded away constituted a part of her human soul. And with it gone, her influence would have a much easier time filling the empty space.</p><p>Olivier, though not nearly as physically affected, was definitely just as mesmerized and absolutely captivated by the maternal-bodied vampire. While he didn’t have a flaw to exploit in the same fashion that his formerly heavily armored friend had, he was just a boy. And if there was one kind of victim that Aurelia had gotten very used to playing with, it was boys like him. A few kisses there, a touch below to make sure that he was ready and willing to blow it all away, and there was nothing that’d stop him from becoming an adorable minion.</p><p>“My children, my adorable children. What cute things you’ll turn out to be.” The blonde vampiress said as she slowly lowered both of their bodies so that she could look straight at their beautiful necks. So tempting for somebody like her. And now that they were both under her sway, nothing would stop her from what came next…</p><p>Both versions of the Countess slowly, carefully, sank her teeth into that thirst-enabling neck. Carefully slurping up a little of that delicious blood that filled their veins… Before pouring their unholy energies into these holes, filling the emptiness within the two ‘heroes’ with her own brand of evil.</p><p>Lisa’s changes were fast yet potent. Her body, already affected by so much unholy energy, took to the next injection like a fish to water. Her skin turned pale, her body grew curvier, if not graceful, as she felt the strength that had vanished from her body quickly returning. Though not in physical form, rather an energy that she could bend and use as she pleased. Just like what her dear Mommy did.</p><p>Olivier’s weren’t much different, though they were less pronounced. His skin turned just as pale as hers, and his hips grew a little wider while his chest pushed out to give him a more feminine stance. His prowess with holy powers would not go to waste either, as his hands were covered in a delicate pair of gloves, ones with a forbidden language weaved into the fabric. Just as easily as he was able to bless his ally prior, he’d now be able to curse those that stood against his dear Mommy…</p><p>Both of them were let down onto the ground below, their naked bodies tense thanks to the blood that had been sucked from their bodies. And the first thing they did, once they stood up on their two feet and looked at their Mommy, was smile.</p><p>Another two heroes had fallen. Another two beautiful children had been born.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>